Sinceridad
by pcycho
Summary: "Sekarang, gue boleh minta idline lo gak?"—pcy "PARK CHANYEOL GAGAHI AKU SEKARANG"—bbh. CHANBAEK, GS, EXO, SCHOOL LIFE, Bangsat!yeol, nonbaku, logue.


SINCERIDAD

by; pcycho

Main cast; Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre; School-life, drama, romance

Warn; GS, nonbaku, lo-gue, receh, typo(s), bahasa kasar.

Park Chanyeol.

Cukup nyebut namanya aja udah bikin kecepatan jantung gue berdetak dua kali lipat.

Siapa sih yang gatau Park Chanyeol? Kapten basket Oxford Senior High School, pengurus ekstrakulikuler musik, perenang handal, tampan, berkharisma, gak heran sih kalau dia diagung-agungin sama siswi Oxford. Walopun dia aktif di kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sekolah, nilai akademiknya gabisa dibilang payah. Selalu menempati peringkat sepuluh besar dari seluruh siswa oxford. BAYANGIN AJA! dari sekitar 500 siswa! Ditambah lagi nilai ples dari kepribadiannya, dingin, cool, brengsek brengsek gitu.

Gue suka sama dia?hell, udah pastilah! siapa yang gabakal jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol?

Tapi gue ini siapa?Byun Baekhyun. cuman salah satu dari beratus-ratus fans dewa oxford. Hampir seluruh siswi oxford mengagumi Chanyeol. Ada yang mengagumi chanyeol dalam tahap 'gila'. Ada yang ga segan segan nyampaiin perasaannya ke chanyeol didepan umum, ada yang ngasih hadiah lewat lokernya. Dan ujung-ujungnya?tentunya bakal ditolak. Park Chanyeol emang susah dideketin sih. Menurut gue, dia selalu memandang sebelah mata sama cewek cewek yang mau ngemodusin dia. Gaada yang tau alasan dia kenapa kek begitu. Hm mungkin karena masa lalunya?Bisa jadi.

'terus lo gimana, noona byun?'

Ehehe, gue?gue sih cukup mengaguminya diam diam, bahasa gaulnya sih secret apatuh lupa gue. Gue sadar bahwa gue tuh ga pantes, bahkan cuman jalan beriringan aja keliatan ga pantes. Gue cuman siswi biasa, dengan kecerdasan rata-rata, ga pinter dan ga bodoh juga. Kayak sekarang ini gue lagi liat Chanyeol main basket, gue liat lewat jendela kaca perpustakaan dilantai dua —lapangan basket ada di halaman sekolah—. Keringet keringetnya yang keliatan mau netes ugh, rasanya pingin gue jilat. Hahaha gosh!

"YA BYUN BAEK!" damn! Satu dari berbagai hal yang gak gue suka, dinganggu pas gue lagi mengagumi ciptaan tuhan.

"Haish, apa lagi sih kyung?gacukup apa tadi pagi lo lo pada udah ganggu gue?"

"Ya ngapain lo bawa bawa gue sialan!" mulai deh congornya Luhan ngebacot, wakaka.

—Luhan, Kyungsoo, teman baik gue. Kyungsoo si bijak, Luhan si crewet.—

"YA! Lo pada bisa diem gasih?gue harap kalian ga lupa kalau ini perpustakaan!"

Gosh. Serem bruh. Tadi itu, Kim Sejeong. Siswi cerdas yang selalu menepati peringkat dua, dan bertekat mau menaikan satu peringkat.

"Bener bener serem anjir. gue harap dia cepet dapet jodoh biar dia ga terobsesi sama bukunya" Ckck gininih kalau luhan udah diusik, bacotnya serem.

Gue ngalihin pandangan gue ke lapangan basket lagi. Fuck, chanyeol udah selesai mainnya, udah gaada dilapangan.

"Heh nyet, udah kali mandang mandang chanyeolnya, mata lo kek mau copot tuh" protes Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berbisik—semoga lo masih inget kalau ini perpus—

"mandang chanyeol matalo peang! liat noh, gara gara lo pada gue kehilangan pangeran gue"

"demi tuhan baek, apa lo ga punya rencana buat ngedeketin chanyeol gitu?lo harusnya satu langkah lebih mau. lo mau begini terus?" Oke, buat kali ini kyungsoo ada benernya.

"hm benar juga sih, tapi gue harus gimana nyet?lo tau sendiri gue cuman bagian salah satu dari sekian banyak kacang gorengnya—fans— dan gue cuman bisa nunggu dilirik chanyeol. menurut gue aja, sampai mati gue gaakan dilirik sama dia" ucap gue lirih.

"geez mulut lo byun!" Jawab kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang mbekap mulut gue.

"hell, kalian ga laper apa?ayo kantin. buat hari ini gue yang traktir" bisik Luhan.

"Woaa, ada yang spesial?"

garcep deh gue kalau tentang traktiran, haha.

"jelas lah! lo tau, dia baru aja dapet idline oh sehun!" sahut kyungsoo.

"WOHOO LUHANNIE LO SATU LANGKAH LEBIH MAJU RUPANYA, HAHAHA" Teriakku.

"YA KALIAN! PERGI DARI SINI.LO TAU GAK SIH INI AREA UNTUK BELAJAR!"

Ups, gue lupa ini perpustakaan. gue, Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung cus ke kantin.

"ya baekhyun, gue serius sama ucapan gue tadi. seengganya, lakukin sesuatu biar lo bisa deket sama chanyeol" si crewet luhan is back. "gue ada ide, bukannya lo suka nyanyi, baek?gimana kalau lo ikut ekstra musik?mereka lagi cari anggota baru btw" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Gue dan Luhan natap kyungsoo barengan.

"Wohooo lo pinter juga ternyata!" Sahut gue sama luhan.

Pas gue lagi asik adu bacot, kantin tibatiba jadi lebih rame.

JACKPOT

"ya baekhyun, ada chanyeol, tengok kebelakang cepet" sahut luhan

GEEZ, HELL, WHATTHEFF, GOSH! Tampan. Pingin banget gue teriak, 'PARK CHANYEOL GAGAHI AKU' tapi gue cukup waras buat ga ngelakuin itu. bisa bisa mati dicekik sama fans nya gue.

Rambut keatas, nampilin jidatnya, dan peluh peluh yang masih ada—gue tebak dia kesini habis latihan basket—. Saat gue lagi mengagumi sosok chanyeol, ada cewek ndatengin chanyeol. Dia nyondorin minuman. Huh, cari muka hm? mana itu 2 kancing baju atasnya dibuka lagi, bitch.

"Haish, dipikir chanyeol gaada duit apa buat beli minuman?" sungut gue. Serius, kalian mikir gasih kalau ngemodusin begitu udah ga jaman, kampungan?

"haha lo lucu banget byunbaek, lo cemburu?" ucap Luhan.

"Cemburu apanya, gadanta lho njing!" ya ginilah gue. Gue orangnya cuek sama penampilan ples omongan gue kasar kasar.

btw kira-kira, chanyeol bakal nerima gak ya?

"Untukmu, sunbae" ucap Yeri, cuih sok manis.

"tidak usah, aku bisa beli sendiri" jawab chanyeol dengan dingin sambil masukin tangannya ke saku dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan. Anjiran, aku kamuan lagi.

"buat gue aja, honey, chanyeol emang jarang minum" sahut Jongin, sohibnya chanyeol. Menjijikan. Chanyeol punya banyak temen, tapi yang bener bener deket sih cuman ada 2, Jongin sama Sehun. Jongin mah tukang modus, hobi ngecengin cewek. Beda lagi sama sehun, dia cool, sebelas duabelas sama chanyeol, dia gebetannya Luhan.

—line. Gue buka aplikasi line gue, ada sekitar 296 chat. 96 dari degem-degem gue, 200 nya dari OA wkwk. Jangan dipikir gue gaada degem ya, gini gini gue bisa dibilang cakep bruh, gigi hadid mah kalah.

From Lee Eun Bi;

'ya baek, lo dimana?bentar lagi pak choi masuk kelas! buruan, gue gamau harus ngibul lagi, pake bilang lo di uks lah, di wc lah. nambah dosa'

To; Lee Eun Bi

'siyap bos!otw gue'

Gue sama kunyuk kunyuk langsung balik ke kelas. Rencana nya nih gaes, pulang nanti gue mau ke ruangan eksta musik, mau daftar, ga sepenuhnya niat join sih, cuman pingin deket sama chanyeol wkwk. Doain gue gaes.

Teng

"Lu, Kyung, lo pada balik dulu gih. Gue mau daftar ke ekskul musik, ngehehe sesuai saran lo" biasanya sih gue balik naik bis bareng mereka. but, lo tau sendirikan gue ada urusan penting, wkw.

"iyadah, semoga sukses ya"

"gue sama luhan balik dulu baek" pamit kyungsoo.

oke. Sekarang gue lagi jalan buat ke ruangan musik. Jancuq kenapa gue jadi deg degan begini. Ga lucu banget kalau gue gagap didepan chanyeol.

Gue udah pegang gagang pintu, gue buka. Mereka semua yang lagi didalem langsung noleh. Rasanya kayak mau berhadapan sama BP.

"oh hai sweety, ada yang bisa gue bantu?" itu si jongin. Gila, merinding gue.

"ah, gue baekhyun, mau daftar ekskul musik"

"yah, gue kira mau daftar jadi degem gue nih ngehehe" anjir pingin gue gaplok si jongin.

"yeol, nih ada yang mau daftar"

asffghjkl deg degan gue!

"oh hai, mau daftar?" shit. suaranya gede banget, bikin merinding.

"ah iya, gue baekhyun. minat daftar ekskul musik, gue spesialis nyanyi"

"oke, btw bentar lagi festival sekolah, lo bisa nyumbangin suara disitu. ga keberatan kan?maaf, soalnya yang biasanya nyanyi lagi sakit tenggorokan"

Aduduh, mimpi apa gue semalem bisa denger chanyeol ngomong sepanjang itu. Gue cuman ngangguk dan sekedar bilang 'iya gapapa kok' mwehehe sok manis ye gue mah.

"oiya yeol, gue tinggal dulu. Gue mau ngecengin Hyorin" Sahut jongin. Gileee, seleranya hyorin.

"yasana nyet, ngapain juga lo disini, gaada kepentingan juga" jongin nelengin mukanya ke gue.

"gue tinggal dulu ya sweety, jangan rindu. rindu itu berat. Cukup line akang kalau rindu, @jonginnie. Pake @ ya, muach"

Anjing, boleh gasih ngomong kotor didepan gebetan? chanyeol nendang Jongin, wkwk lucu brothership nya.

"ah maafya, jongin emang kek gitu"

"iya gapapa kak" garcep! ngalus gue ini bruh.

"lo bisa pulang sekarang, lo udah gue catet didaftar anggota. Sekarang, boleh minta id line ga nih?"

"HA?"

TBC

note;lmao, sebenernya gue bikin ff ini buat mengisi kegabutan setelah ujian. FF receh. First time gue buat non-baku begini. Mau bikin yaoi tapi gue gabisa wkw, masih newbie qaqa. maafkan buat typos, males ngoreksi gue ehehe


End file.
